combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Variant
Cosmetic Variants (C. Variants, Variants) are weapons and gear that are colored or textured differently from the original version. These rare weapons can be obtained from the Black Market or from Supply Cases, though a few, such as the SG550 Camo, can be purchased at high ranks for GP. Cosmetic variants usually retain the same statistics as their original versions, occasionally with minor improvements (the G36E Valkyrie has slightly less recoil than the G36E, for example) During the early days of Combat Arms, Cosmetic Variants were merely for looks: They had no advantage over currently existing weapons whatsoever. However, as months progressed, Nexon added minor adjustments here and there, improving Variants from their normal counterparts. Though at first it was done discreetly (Nexon often uses the term "performs on par with *Insert GP gun here*", and shows the same display stats, but the Variant may actually have better stats), most Cosmetic Variants now come with a major improvement, which more often than not appears in the weapon description. So under the guise that any weapon and their Cosmetic Variant are exactly the same, this can be very untrue. In fact, there is no Cosmetic variant that does not have better portability than its GP counterpart. Types of Variants Variants often come in different forms. Each is suited for a different situation, or to simply show off good-looks. Note that each of these Variants can come in different combinations. *'Camo'- A variant which has a different color scheme than the original weapon. The camo can be different each time, and some may even be named for the camo. (ex. Valkyrie or Desert Warrior) *'Gold/Gold-Plated'- Golden variants of weapons that have much better statistics and are flashier than their normal counterparts. *'Silver'- Silver variants of weapons that have slightly better statistics and are flashier than their normal counterparts. *'MOD'- A Modified variant, usually equipped with special exclusive attachments that you can't normally find or add to it. (i.e Silencers or scopes) *'CQB'- Variants of weapons suited for Close Quarters Combat. *'CQBR'- Variants of weapons that are Close Quarters Battle Recievers. *'SOPMOD'- A variant of a weapon that is a Special Operations Peculiar Modification. *'STEEL'- A slight color variant, similar to Silver, that steel-reinforces weaponry to make it sturdier and capable of taking and inflicting more damage. *'Mariners'- A special variant of a weapon that has been modified for the Marine Corps., and is highly adept at CQC combat. *(Insert #)-Inch- A modified variant of a firearm that has been shortened or lengthened, making it less likely to recoil. *Numbered- A different model (not variant) of a weapon, which has been christened with a different number. (ex. M3/M4 Super 90, MP5-MP7, K2,K7,K1A) *SE- Special Edition weaponry that gives an advantage over their normal counterpart. *LE- Exactly the same as a regular weapon, only permanant. *Tactical- A variant of a weapon that has been upgraded for tactical uses. *Upgrade- Upgraded version of currently existing ones. *U- (Exclusively for the AK series) *0 (Exclusively for the Mk. 48 MOD 0 and MOD 0 CAMO) *Holiday variants- Variants of weapons to suit the holidays. (ex. Halloween Sickle) *And others (add more please!) Released Variants *'M4A1 Desert Warrior' (M4A1 painted in a tan yellow) *'AK-47 Gold Plated' (AK-47 with a golden texture) *'P226' (the G23, textured as a different pistol) *'P226 Silver' (the cosmetic variant of the cosmetic variant, which is a silver slider) *'Double Barrel Punisher' (The Double Barrel Shotgun with textured barrels) *'Anaconda Silver' (the Anaconda Black with a silver barrel) *'M1911 Knight's' (M1911 MEU with a shinier slider and a different grip style) *'Coffin Backpack' (it has the same stats of the Advanced Backpack, but is now a variant of the Utility Backpack.) *'Tactical Backpack' (an Advanced Backpack textured differently, designed to look smaller on the player's back) *'M60 Steel' (a M60 with some parts steel-plated) *'SCAR-L Trispear' (similar to the SCAR-L Black, it is a SCAR-L painted differently) *'G36E Valkyrie' (the G36E painted differently) *'Dragunov Black' (the Dragunov SVD painted entirely of black) *'7-11 Cap' (with no special stats, it's a Black Cap textured differently) *'Xmas Backpack' (another Advanced Backpack C. Variant) *'VBSS Helmet' (different textured IBH helmet) *'IBH MK2 Seal' (another different textured IBH helmet) *'Patriot Hats' (another different Boonie Hat) *'Desert Eagle SE' (the Desert Eagle with different parts) *'ROKMC Hat' (a Black Beret textured into a different hat) *'Santa Beanie' (a IBH that looks like Santa's iconic hat) *'IBH MK2 Seal' (another IBH C.Variant that looks more detailed) *'VBSS Helmet' (another IBH C.Variant, looking like a different helmet) *'M590 Mariners' (the M590 Military with shiny steel parts) Category:Gear Category:Weapons